Sams Little Sister
by Hazeleyesseemore
Summary: Sams's little sister is all but forced to move in with him. After being imprinted on can this moody and sad teenager become happy? or will her dark secrets come back to haunt her. Rated for now. Will go up to M
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I had posted this story on my old account Raina-Rainy-Sunshine! Now Im redoying and staarting new! Enjoy!

review pleaaaasee! xxoxo:)

"I hate you" I muttered under my breathe at the driver of the rented car.

Mrs. Dwalaya was lecturing me on how to be proper at all times. I've heard the same lecture, a hundred times over. I'd gone through almost 20 different foster homes in the last year. I blocked out Mrs. Dwalaya, the scenery was very green, in fact its all I've seen for the last hour. It was all tree's "this is great" I thought to myself unenthusiastically. Mrs. Dwalaya, obviously realizing I had tuned her out, stopped talking and I relished the sudden quiet. We continued to drive down the long winding road and soon a small town came into view. A wooden sign stood before it looking brittle and run down it said "La Push". The town looked almost as bad as the stupid sign. It was small and looked like it was going to fall apart with a sudden gust of wind.

" is this it?" I asked my voice trembling slightly.

Mrs. Dwalaya glanced sideways at me and nodded.

"yes, but Mr. Uley's house is in the woods"

I rolled my eyes, even better, I hated being in confined spaces. I was a big time city girl, it was going to be a long two years. I was only 14, and had two more years of high school, and it was only the middle of summer. Mrs. Dwalaya spoke again

"now, I'm not going to lecture you but I want you to know this is your last chance for a real family"

I sighed "he's my half brother why wouldn't he want me?" sarcasm was dripping from my voice.

"be nice" she warned me

" I will" I rolled my eyes.

We were driving down a long dusty deserted road. Presently we came to a clearing, a small wooden house stood in the mist of all the tree's. It looked like a shack out of a horror movie. I slowly climbed out of the car and looked around. I didn't care if the look on my face showed disgust, because that's what it looked like, a small little house, in the middle of a bunch of tree's. It looked so neat and country style. I hated it. Yet I, Raina Uley, was going to have to live here.

Mrs. Dwalaya decided to take charge and walk up to the door, she placed on firm knock on the door. A few moments later the door opened and a young woman was there. I was still standing by the car gaping at the scene in front of me. Mrs. Dwalaya motioned for me to come over. Slowly I walked pulling my long blonde hair into my face and pushing my hat over my face. The hat was the one I wore almost all the time, my father had brought it for me, after my first dance competition, it was the only thing he'd ever bought me. The hat was a deep navy with a simple letter A on it in white. I had reached the porch of the little house and looked at the young women. She was Ntive and very beautiful but the left side of her face was scared, the thick dark ugly marks pulled face into a permanent grimace. I didn't show much surprise, I'd seen scars before, I had one that ran across my back, it was from one of the times my father had come home drunk and had thrown a broken beer bottle at me. Mrs. Dwalaya already taking charge of the situation probably trying to find the fastest way to get rid of me.

"Raina, this is Emily Young, Mr. Uley's fiancee" She said.

Emily smiled at me, I gave her a small smile, since she looked nice enough.

"come inside" she said looking at both me and Mrs. Dwalaya.

Mrs. Dwalaya shook her head

"I wish I could but I must get going if I am to meet another family on time"

She said Emily nodded. Mrs. Dwalaya turned to me and said

"come Raina, lets get your things from the car" I shrugged and walked back to the car.

She popped the trunk with the keys and I lifted it up. I grabbed the big brown suitcase and set it on the ground. I then grabbed my soccer duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder. I dragged the suitcase and duffel bag to the back door of the car and grabbed the two tote bags that were there and my purse from the front seat. I lugged all of the bags by myself back to the porch, where Emily took the two tote bags from me.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"I'll show you to your room" Emily said.

I nodded and she started to turn only to complete her spin as Mrs. Dwalaya cleared her throat

"I'll be on my way now" she said looking about to jump for joy. Emily nodded and said

"Thank-you for bringing Raina here" Mrs. Dwalaya nodded and said

"my pleasure" with that she got into the car and drove of without another word.

"She doesn't like me much, I caused her a lot of trouble" I said watching the car disappear along the road.

"She doesn't seem very pleasant" Emily said grinning at me. I smiled a shyly at her

"come, I'll show you to your room, I've spent days working on it, I hope you like it"

She said looking back at me. She went up a staircase and stopped at a door

"this is the only bedroom upstairs, mine and Sam's is downstairs"

She opened the door and walked in, I followed her. The room was actually an okay size. A double bed was on the west wall, covered by a beautiful purple duvet cover. The walls were a light grey. A desk sat in the corner of the room, a closet was along the east wall.

"I love it" I said surprised, it was so neutral, so me. I turned to look at her. She was beaming with pride. I set my suitcase on the floor and unzipped it, for some reason, I actually wanted to unpack,

"I'll go start supper, Sam and his friends will be here shortly"

Emily said putting the two tote bag down.

"Cool are his friends here often?"

I asked. She stood at the door looking slightly uncomfortable

"ya always" She smiled suddenly "Supper will be ready in an hour"

I nodded. She shut the door after her. I walked to the window and noticed there was a flat surface, wide enough to sit on, it over looked the ocean. I sighed I felt relaxed for the first time in a year. I felt safe here, my father had put me in the hospital before I was taken into the foster system. Yet time and time again, he seemed to find out where I was and try to bring me home. I started to unpack my clothes from the big suitcase and hung them up in the closet. I didn't have many clothes, but I had enough. I hung up the few dresses I owned. Next I put all my t-shirts and undergarments into the small dresser in the back of the closet. At the moment, I was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a long sleeve baby blue shirt, I took out my other two pairs of jeans, a light wash hippie style and the other, my treasured pair of apple bottom jeans. I placed the jeans and all the other pants and clothes into the bottom drawer of the dresser. I shut the closet and walked over to the desk putting my writing stuff away. I loved to write, either stories or songs. Music was my escape from my life. I danced, I sang and I wrote music. I wanted to make use of my talents and become a rock star but I always had that voice in the back of my mind telling me I would never make it. I finished unpacking the few other belongings I had such a little knick-knacks from every place I had lived. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. I was met by a wonderful smell and peoples voices. I walked slowly down the stairs. I stood at the bottom of the staircase taking in the scene. Six humongous men were sitting around the kitchen table. All were dark skinned with dark black hair. They were all huge. I gaped a little. Emily noticed me standing there and said

"Raina, are you finished unpacking?"

As she said this all of the men turned to look at me. I blushed and looked down.

"ya, I don't have much"

I muttered cursing myself for leaving my hat upstairs. Emily smiled.

"Do you need help with supper?" I asked wanting to get out of this awkward moment. Emily smiled brightly at me

"sure you can start the salad" she said.

I walked over and stood in the kitchen. One of the men stood beside Emily and smiled at me, Emily glanced up at him then looked at me

"Raina, this is Sam"

I smiled shyly, he's your half brother Raina why are you so shy, we didn't have the same mother but our fathers were the same drunken idiot, he grinned back

"How are you?" he asked me

"i'm okay" I said in a small voice "you?" I asked

"great" He said still smiling, he continued "this is Jared, Paul, Jake, Quil, and Embry" he said pointing to each one of the men, they all waved their hands and a chorus of

"Hey's" came out.

I nodded and waved shyly. Emily motioned for me to come into kitchen she had set all the stuff out to make a salad, but there was almost 4 heads of lettuce in the humongous bowl.

"uh, do I make it all?" I asked looking at the bowl. Emily smiled at me

"these boys eat tons!" she laughed.

"Oh" I responded, peeking at the men under my hair, they all looked the same.

Even my brother. I put together the salad as Emily put a plate mile high with steaks and another dish full of ribs. I placed the bowl of salad down beside the dishes of potatoes and vegetables. Everyone sat down and Emily motioned for me to sit in between Sam and Jake. I slid into my chair, feeling really small between them. Sam looked down at me

"your really tiny" he chuckled.

"haha" I said sarcastically.

He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. All the men attacked the food and I watched in surprise. Emily glanced sharply at the men who started eating slower. I took a small spoonful of potatoes and a little bit of salad. I started eating, still somewhat amused and scared. I finished eating and set my fork beside my plate. Emily looked at me from beside Sam

"Raina, you should eat some more, you haven't touched the ribs or steak"

I looked at her sheepishly

"Well...I...I...uh...I don't eat too much meat..."

I muttered looking down.

"oh"

Emily said looking slightly embarrassed

"you should have said something".

I looked up at her "its okay, I don't eat much".

Quil smiled goofily from his seat across the table

"well we are going to have to change that eh?"

Embry, who was sitting beside him, punched his shoulder and they laughed together, while I stared at them one eyebrow raised slightly. Emily looked at me and said

"don't worry, this is normal" she said looking at them with something that looked like motherly affection.

"Oh, I already figured they didn't have big brains" I said smiling saucily.

Sam laughed and said

"well, it shows we're related"

he said in a booming voice. All of their voices were deep, and somewhat scary. To be honest all of them scared the crap outta me. I smiled slyly and grinned at him. Normally I was never this happy or care free, but I felt happy here, something I hardly ever felt, and I wanted them to want me, something I had never felt with any foster family. My grin faltered as that little pessimistic voice in the back of my heard told me_ they won't want you for long your not worth it, _Shut up, I thought. _You know your father will find you._ It nagged on and on. I stared at my plate, trying my best to ignore the voice. I stood up and picked up my plate. I walked to the kitchen conscious of the stares that followed me, gosh they must think I'm insane, I thought suddenly, or bipolar. I placed my plate in the sink and walked back to the table, picking up their plates. Emily stood when I got to her

"I'll finish picking up" she said smiling at me "you should go relax, you've had a long day"

I smiled at her, she is so nice, I thought happily, and I don't think she hates me. I could have jumped for joy, when Sam spoke up

" I agree, go relax, but don't get used to it, we'll put you to work soon!" he smiled jokingly.

I smiled back "haha" but as I said this I was thinking, does this mean they actually want to keep me?, I kept smiling and walked to the staircase, I turned back and looked at Quil,

"oh and good luck trying to change me, I'm pretty set in my way"

He laughed "oh, we'll shape you up in no time".

I raised my eyebrow at him

"you seem sure of yourself"

He shrugged and said

"it'll be a fun challenge"

I giggled and froze, did I just giggle?

"Sure" I said backing up the stairs waving to the rest of them.

I walked into my room, and felt at home. I grabbed a pair of black polyester gym shorts and a light green t-shirt. I grabbed my bathroom bag and walked to the bathroom, that was across the hall from my room. I took a long shower, to relax my muscles. Letting the warm water run over my body, taking all the tension from my body. I turned of the water and wrapped myself in the fluffy purple towel that Emily had put on my bed for me. I didn't know how she knew but purple was my favourite colour. I quickly washed the makeup off my face and I brushed out my long blonde hair, as I was doing this I wondered how out of place I looked, being pale and blonde, surrounded by people with dark skin and dark hair. I threw my brush into my bag and I turned to look in the mirror again and by that time my hair was already curly. Normally I straightened it every morning, but the second it got wet it curled. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the door. As I entered my room I glanced at the clock, it said 7:30, I wasn't really tired, so I decided to try something. I opened my window as far as it would go. Carefully I climbed out of the window and sat on the little roof. The wind was chilly, but it was a beautiful night, I could hear the waves of the ocean, hitting the rocks.


	2. Chapter 2

_What is she doing?_

Paul asked me while we watched Raina climb out of her bedroom window.

_I think she's running away cause she is so scared of us _Embry laughed.

I growled at him.

_Wow, he's already protective of her_. Quil said laughing along with Embry.

I ignored them and watched as Raina sat there staring at the ocean and sky. Jake looked at me, and said _Its a brother thing, I'm protective of Rachel and Rebecca and their older then me._

I looked at him and mentally smiled. I trotted of into the forest and phased into a human form and pulled on my shorts. It was the one thing I hated about being a wolf, everyone knew your business. I was happy about having my little sister with me but I didn't know how to be a big brother, she seemed so scared of us, and I didn't know how to tell her we were all giant wolves. I knew eventually I was going to have to tell her. I looked up at the sky and sighed, Bonfire, it seemed that's were most outsiders found out about the legends. I sighed and walked towards the house. Thankfully Raina's room was facing the other side of the house so she couldn't see me come in and out of the woods. Her bedroom faced part of the ocean and part woods. I walked through the front door and walked up the stairs and into Raina's bedroom. I walked to the window making sure my I made a little bit of noise so I wouldn't scare her. I stuck my head out the window and Raina turned around her eyes big. I smiled at her

"how's it going?" I said easily.

She smiled at me relived.

"not bad"

"mind if I join you out there?" I asked her smiling.

She smiled saucily at me

"if you can fit through the window and not break the roof when if you get out here"

I laughed "watch me"

I skillfully manoeuvred my way out of the window. She watched me with a surprised expression. I huffed as I sat down beside her. She didn't say anything so I smiled

"glad you didn't bet anything eh?"

She burst out laughing. I laughed with her but mainly because her laugh was so adorable.

"I like being outside, I don't like confined spaces" she said looking up at the sky.

I smiled "we are related" I laughed but I quieted suddenly

"how has our loving father been lately"I said bitterly.

"don't know, don't care" she answered her eyes narrowing.

I didn't answer just watched her. She was glaring into space, looking as if she was fighting tears.

"I'm sorry I brought him up" I said,

gosh I'm an idiot,I thought to myself.

"No, its fine, your the only one in the world, who could probably understand." she said sighing. I glanced at her, she continued talking

"no one seemed to care, not even the police, he would come home every night, drunk and beat me, but I never said anything, just covered the bruises." she took a deep shaky breathe.

"When I eventually said something, he almost killed me, and he seems capable of finding me, every new house I move to, and I know he wants me dead"

there was silence after she finished speaking while I tried to control my anger, I knew my father was an idiot, I had always hoped my mom was right, that he was one of the tribal men, instead of this idiot, but having found out about him, I found Raina. I took a deep breathe steadying myself. I had been told she had some issue's with my father but I never knew they were this bad. I heard a sniffling noise and turned to look at her. Raina had her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from crying. I put my hand gently on her leg and she spoke in a broken voice

"I..I'm sorry, I've just never told anybody that and it feels good to let it out".

I smiled at her

"I'm always here if you ever need to talk" she turned to me and smiled with tears running down her cheeks

"thanks" I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, as I hugged her I said

"and don't worry he won't get to you here, I promise"

the words which I had meant to be comforting, made her cry even more, I didn't know what to say anymore. So I held her as she cried, and soon her cries became quieter then stopped all together and I realized she had fallen asleep. I smiled and carried her back through the window and placed her gently in her bed and covered her up, as I turned to leave, I gently kissed her forehead. I would keep my promise and not let anything touch my beautiful little sister. Ever.

Raina Pov

I woke up to a light sunlight shining through my window. Just a few more minutes and I would get up, I was so comfy. I sat up suddenly, how on earth did I get here?, I thought back quickly, I remembered sitting on the roof, talking with Sam, I remembered crying and him hugging me, then nothing. I must have fallen asleep, and he must have carried to my bed. Sweet, creepy but sweet. I stood and walked to the bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth, I then washed my face. I walked down the stairs to the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes. I heard people talking and saw that Sam's friends were here again. Wow, Emily was right, they are always here. Quil looked up at me

"Hey, Ray-Ray, gonna have some bacon?" he smiled a goofy smile. I raised my eyebrow at him

"Ray-Ray?" I asked

"Original, and no thanks". This time there were two other boys here, along with the six from last night, but these weren't men , they seemed more around my age, but they were huge, were all the guys around here this big. Sam looked at me and smiled, quickly I smiled back.

"Good Morning Sunshine, This is Brady and Collin"

He said pointing to the two boys. I nodded to them and Sam continued

"Collin is 15 and Brady is your age, 14"

"cool" I responded smiling at them. Emily handed me a plate and smiled,

"take what you want, before they eat" She said laughing.

I laughed with her, as a grabbed two pancakes and a egg, with a piece of toast, for some reason I was starving. I plopped down into a chair beside Quil and started to eat as they all bickered over different things. I smiled at them all, thinking how cool it was that I actually had a family. Sam spoke up

"Jared its time for you and Paul to go on patro- uh go to work" Jared grinned at Sam

"thanks for reminding me". I watched as Jared and Paul, walked out the door, laughing. A few moments later, Sam said

" you'll be able to meet the rest of our group, in a few moments" he told me.

"Cool, who are they?" I asked

"Emily's cousins, Leah and Seth"

I nodded "cool"

I finished eating and walked into the kitchen placing my plate in the sink. I noticed Emily was leaning against the counter eating her own breakfast, so I took the liberty and started doing the dishes.

"You don't have to do them Raina" Emily said watching me.

"No, I don't mind" I responded smiling at her.

She didn't respond just smiled at me. I glanced down as I splashed myself with water

"ahh" stupid sink, My light green t-shirt had a big water mark along the stomach. I heard Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady and Jake burst out laughing. Sam was smirking at me. Emily giggled lightly. I ignored them all, and continued to wash dishes. A few minutes later a tall beautiful girl walked through the door, Leah, I guessed. Sam looked at her and smiled, then turned to me

"Raina this is Leah" I smiled at her and said

"Hey". She smiled and said hey back. I continued to wash the dishes, I looked up as another figure walked through the door, he looked about 15. He was gorgeous, if that word even applied. He had short messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was just a big as most of the boys here, and had just as much muscle, but somehow he seemed more childish in his features. He looked over everyone and his gaze landed on me, it looked shocked. I looked into his eyes and for those few moments, couldn't look away. He stood gaping at me, and I tore my eyes from his as I dropped the plate I was holding back into the sink splashing water everywhere. The guys burst out laughing again and I blushed and looked down, I was covered in water. Sam wasn't even looking at me, he was staring at the boy, with a expression that looked mad, and a little weird. I didn't know what to make of it. Sam said quietly

"Seth, can I speak to you outside please?" his voice was tense.

The boy, Seth, nodded and walked outside following Sam, he glanced back at me and I looked down embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would change it up and throw in Seth POV! I mean this is an important part in my opinion! Xoxox!:)**

Seth Pov

I burst into the kitchen happily,looking over everyone who was there. I knew Sam's sister was now here, but I hadn't gotten a chance to meet her. I scanned over the pack, and then looked into the kitchen, where I saw a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail. She turned to look over her shoulder and my eyes met hers. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her skin was flawless, and pale. Her bright green eyes, were staring into mine, with a confused but awed expression. I realized it suddenly she was my world, the only thing that mattered to me. I would protect her from anything and everything, she was the only thing that mattered, I didn't even know her name and I loved her. I had just imprinted on Sam's sister. The plate she was washing slipped from her hands and fell back into the sink splashing her with water. I wanted to go over their and rescue her from the water and all the boys who where laughing at her, but Sam's voice made me slip back into reality

"Seth, can I speak to you outside please?" his voice was tense and I understood why, I had just imprinted on his little sister. So I nodded, as I walked out the door after Sam, I took one glance behind me, at her. She blushed and continued to scrub the plate in her hands. Once outside Sam was glaring at me

"Please, tell me you didn't" he said in a stressed voice

"my bad Sam, I'm sorry, I couldn't really stop it" I said looking at my ex-alpha.

He sighed really loudly

"I know".

It was quiet for a few second then I asked timidly

"does she know?" He understood what I meant and shook his head no

"I thought a Bonfire would be the best bet"

Huh, never thought of that one. I nodded my head. Jacob was walking outside and stopped to smile at me

"Nice Kiddo, and good luck man" he said laughing.

"Thanks" I said happily.

Sam smiled at me. I was shocked but I smiled back

"Can, I uh, go inside now?" Sam nodded and I turned quickly to go inside but stopped and turned back to Sam

"uh. Whats her name?" I asked sheepishly.

"Raina" He said smirking at me,

Jacob was holding in his laughter. I ignored them and turned to go inside the house. As I entered the pack looked at me surprised, I guess not expecting to see me in one piece.

"Hey guys" I said plopping down into a chair. I glanced at her in peripheral vision and smiled, Raina was still at the sink washing dishes, her hair had water dripping of it, and her clothes were soaked. Finally she sighed

"Done" She turned to smile brightly at Emily

"I finished them!" she said happily. Emily smiled

"you didn't have to do them, but thank you"

She smiled brighter at this and then she looked down at her clothes

"opps"

The entire pack burst out laughing even myself. Her face turned distraught

"Great, now we gotta teach her how to eat AND how to do dishes"

Quil said in a hysterical laughter. She scowled at him, then very quickly grabbed a glass filling it up with dirty water that was still in the sink, then threw its contents on Quil. He stopped laughing, everyone did, then his face became confused, and Raina burst out laughing, at that everyone laughed with her. Her laugh was contagious. By this time she was kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach. Quil who hated to be embarrassed quickly, well slowly for a werewolf, but quick for a human, grabbed the pitcher of Orange juice of the table and dumped it over her head, I jumped up instinctively but Embry's hand held me down. She stood slowly

"You got juice in my hair" she muttered

"sticky juice" she said sounding as if she was trying to convince herself. She walked over to the counter and looked as if she was going to pick up a towel, but instead she picked up a handful of scrambled eggs and shot them at Quil yelling

"are you still hungry" this made everyone laugh harder, I guess I had missed this joke. Even Quil was laughing as he grabbed a bacon strip and threw it at her

"eat some meat, Ray- Ray" he yelled.

She grabbed a pancake and threw it at him, it hit him squarely in the face, he continued to throw bacon at her as she slid down to the ground laughing. It became to much for her and her laughing wouldn't stop, she couldn't grasp onto anything, he took this to his advantage and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Raina squealed and started pounding his back with her tiny fists.

"Put me down, you idiot" she said, but she was still laughing.

Even I was amused by this scene, though scared he was going to hurt her. He ran out the door, and started spinning in circles. She was laughing as she yelled for Quil to stop.

"Put me down! Please!" she begged while she laughed.

I looked up at Sam who was grinning. The entire pack was still laughing and finally Quil stopped spinning. He put her down and she stuck her tongue out at him and then started to walk back to the house, looking a little embarrassed at all the attention. As she took a step she fell, still to dizzy, Quil had spun around a lot. Sam caught her easily and she smiled at him

"opps" she said still laughing.

She stood up straight and a few second later she was walking in a straight line back to the house. We all followed her. Everyone sat back down except for Raina, she was overlooking the mess that her and Quil had did. Emily put her arm on Raina's shoulder

"I'll pick it up" she said smiling. Raina looked up at her sheepishly

"sorry"

Emily just smiled sweetly.

"I'm gonna go get changed"

Raina said looking at her clothes again. Emily nodded and she ran up the steps taking two at a time. I watched her until she was out of sight. Then marvelled over her beauty. I was excited but nervous to, about telling her. I sat daydreaming of how she would react. Someone punched my shoulder pulling me out of my day dream. It was Leah

"so you did imprint" she said smiling at me.

I nodded my head still smiling brightly.

"I can't wait to tell mom!" Leah yelled as she ran out the door.

Everyone was looking between me and Sam. Still amazed that he wasn't trying to kill me. I smiled back and looked at the stairs waiting for her to come back downstairs.

Raina POV

I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. I shut my door when I reached my room, and quickly walked to my closet. I couldn't decide what to wear, normally I never even cared, but I wanted to look nice but casual. That boy, Seth, was so cute, but he seemed a little freaked out by me. Why would he want to date me anyway I thought with a soft sigh. I settled on a pair of short jean shorts and a pretty top that was ocean green, with grey ruffled going down to were the short cut off, making it look like I was only wearing the dress/top. I changed quickly wanting to get out of these wet clothes. I grabbed my bathroom bag and skipped to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and gaped. My eyes were shining. I looked excitedly happy. Something I never looked like. Maybe it was because of Quil spinning me in circles so much. I would have to get him back for that one, but I would wait for the perfect time. I brushed out my hair, and straightened it. I didn't put on a lot of makeup just mascara and blush. I still looked excited. _Maybe because your happy here, your allowed to be _a voice in my head said. The nice one, I didn't hear him much. I laughed at myself, at how stupid I was, I always acted like they were real voices, but I wasn't schizophrenic. I smiled as I applied a little lip gloss. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room, throwing my bag on to my bed. I picked up a pair of brown flip flops and slipped them onto my feet. I walked back down to the kitchen, it was all clean now. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Seth, he was staring at me again. Do I look ugly? Is there something on my face? I thought panicking. I looked down and blushed. I wanted to get out of the house for while, so I looked at Sam

"Can I go for a walk?" He turned to me

"sure, you don't have to ask, but the only thing I ask is that you never walk in the woods alone."

He said. I nodded my head but I had to ask

"why?"

He looked at me with intense eyes

"this is the country, Raina, there are a lot of bad things in the woods"

I could feel my eyes going wide.

"o-okay" I said "I'm only going on the beach".

Sam smiled again "thats good, have fun"

I smiled weakly and turned to walk out the door waving to Emily. When I got outside I shivered slightly, thats creepy, I live in the woods and there are scary things in the woods. I walked along the beach, but I couldn't enjoy it, Sam's words stuck in my head and I didn't know why. The entire time I was walking I felt as if someone was watching me. I walked quickly back to the house eager to be away from that feeling. I sighed as I reached the house, realizing when I had felt that before, what if my father had found me already?


	4. Chapter 5

Raina had asked me to if she could go for walk. I had agreed but made a fool about myself by saying

"sure, you don't have to ask, but the only thing I ask is that you never walk in the woods alone"

She had looked at me with a wide eyed expression and she asked

"why?"

I didn't know how to answer her so I said simply

"this is the country, Raina, there are a lot of bad things in the woods"

her eyes got wider and she nodded and said

"o-okay"

She turned and walked out.

There was silence around the house till Jared laughed

"smooth man, smooth"

I turned to glare at him for a moment then turned to Seth

" you can go watch her, I know your dying too"

He smiled brightly at me and ran out the door into the woods to phase. I sighed. Jacob was the only one who didn't look confused he smiled at me

"Sam, she will be fine, you don't have to worry so much, but since you are, don't worry it's a brother thing"

I smiled a tight smile at him and walked out to the woods it was time for my patrol anyway. I could see how Raina was in Seth's mind so I would probably relax a bit.

Seth POV

I phased and walked through the woods towards the beach. I made sure to stay were no human could see me.

I watched Raina, she looked so beautiful walking down the beach, which I used to think was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but compared to Raina, it was downright ugly.

I got a mental smile from someone, I hadn't even felt someone else phase. It was Sam.

Neither of us said anything, I just kept watching Raina. She looked slightly uncomfortable and I was wondering why.

She turned quickly and walked towards the house at a brisk pace. I couldn't quite place her look as she stopped outside the front door, it looked like fear and annoyance but mostly fear.

I phased quickly and pulled on my shorts. I walked quickly into the house. I looked around the room and saw everyone but Raina. Both packs had a confused expression on their face. Paul looked at me "Did anything happen out there?"he asked a frown on his face.

I shook my head and said

"no, but she looked deep in thought and very uncomfortable, the she came back here really quickly, she looked scared." I said an even bigger frown appearing on my face.

Jake spoke up

"she came in and didn't even look at us, she just ran up the stairs and into her room"

Everyone looked uncomfortable then Jake smiled at bit

"where is Edward when you need him?"

said trying to lighten the mood, it worked for everyone except me. I wanted to go upstairs and see her but I didn't know what to do. I looked over the guys who were all older then me, except Collin and Brady, but they were only a year and a half younger then me. The same age as Raina, Brady had told me that before. He had admitted the fact that he had a crush on her, but when I imprinted he said he let it go immediately. I hadn't been bothered by it because I saw the way Raina reacted when she saw me. She would blush and look down, like she was embarrassed. I smiled at her beautiful face as it popped into my mind for the millionth time since I had met her that morning. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch and looked at Jake who was sitting on the floor near me

"Guys" I said

they all looked to me and I didn't know how to proceed

"sho...should I go...go up to see..see her?" I stammered out.

I was waiting for the hysterical laughter to burst out but it didn't come. Instead they were all smiling at me. Jake was the one who answered

"Go for it man"

I looked at all of them and they were all nodding, especially Emily. I smiled but didn't move. Paul and Jared suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I looked at them a little confused. I was happy I didn't have to look up at them anymore I had grown a bit more even after the natural werewolf growth spurt. I was becoming one of the fastest runners of the pack after Leah and Sam, but I did have the best hearing out of all of the packs. I walked towards the stairs and knocked lightly on her door. I got no response, it worried me so I knocked again but louder. When I didn't get a response I listened very intently through the door and I couldn't even make out a heartbeat. I opened the door slowly and looked around her room. It had quite a variety of things but wasn't as full as most teenage girl rooms. Her open window caught my attention and I walked to it slowly. I could make out a heartbeat just outside the window so I smiled. I slowly poked my head out the window, she jumped slightly then blushed "uh...hi?" she said. I smiled at her reaction and the acceleration of her heartbeat then answered

"hey" after a pause I said "mind if I join you?"

She just nodded at me, so I manoeuvred my way out the window and sat down beside her. She chuckled

"I'm surprised you actually fit"

I laughed "I'm just skilled like dat"

She laughed. Gosh she had a beautiful laugh, I had thought that vampires had nice bell like laughs but her's was even better then any vampires. I laughed with her and was happy at how our laughs fit together. Well we were soul mates. I looked down at her and she stopped laughing, I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. I looked away because I could see she was getting uncomfortable. I smiled.

Raina POV.

I had walked into my house and ran up the stairs and found myself sitting on the roof again. Could it be true that my father had found me or was I just paranoid. About 10 minutes later I saw in my peripheral vision a head pop out of my window, I jumped and turned to see it was Seth

"Uh..hi" I said my heart speeding up.

"Hey" he responded smiling

I felt like he could hear how my heart sped up whenever I saw him. He continued

"Mind if I join you?"

I nodded and watched him as he squeezed through my window easily, it amazed me how both he and Sam who were almost the same size could barely fit through the window. So I said chuckling

"I'm surprised you actually fit"

He laughed at that,

"I'm skilled like dat" he responded.

I knew I just had to laugh at that, he joined in a few seconds later. He had an amazing laugh, it was deep and I found it very nice to listen to. He looked down at me and I looked up straining my neck I might say and we were both sitting down. We stared into each others eyes for quite a while and I wasn't sure how but I couldn't look away. He looked away suddenly and I looked down blushing. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes, I was marvelling at the amazing boy sitting beside me. Then he broke the silence

"what are you thinking about?" he asked me a small frown on his forehead.


	5. Chapter 6

Chap"Nothing, in particular, you?" I asked

He smiled at me,

"you" he said

I didn't know what to say, I blushed

"um...okay?" I said a little unevenly.

I stared at him in wonder, I had never felt this before, I'd fallen in love once, but it had not finished well. I had never let myself fall again. So how could I have fallen for this boy, in a matter of like 4 hours? I didn't make any sense at all, but yet I wasn't scared. I could feel that what we had was something important, even if I didn't understand it. I noticed he was smiling. Silence fell over us for almost 10 minutes, but it wasn't awkward more of a companionable silence. Finally he spoke

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at me with concern

I nodded and asked

"why?"

He continued to stare at me for a few seconds then he answered

"Well, you ran into the house, and up the stairs, without a word, you looked scared and now I find you sitting on the roof, I have to admit, I'm a little confused."

I shrugged my shoulders. I wanted to tell him the whole story, I felt I could trust him, but as usual, I closed myself to people. The psychologist I had had told me I had trust issues and that I shouldn't keep all my feelings bottled up or it would hurt me more, but like I could control that I thought sarcastically. He watched me carefully and when I didn't reply for almost a minute. He said

"You can trust me, you know" he said smiling

I kept staring ahead of me but nodded my head. He stayed silent for a few seconds so I glanced at him quickly. He was frowning, a little dent in his forehead. I felt bad, I wanted to tell him, I wanted to spill every, I felt so safe around him. I couldn't explain it, and that scared me. We were silent for I don't know how long, when someone poked their head out of my window and yelled "LUNCHTIME!" I jumped and Seth grabbed my arm stopping me from falling of the little ledge. I glared at the head, it was Quil, of course it was. He was laughing hysterically. I glanced up at Seth who was still holding my arm, his grip a little tight, he looked furious , like he was going to punch Quil. I sorta hoped he would. His grip on my arm was starting to hurt

"uh...Seth..can u let go, your hurting me" I muttered hoping Quil wouldn't hear.

Seth glanced down at me shocked, he let go of my arm

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" He stammered.

"It's cool" I smiled at him "and thanks for not letting me fall of the roof"

He smiled brightly. I looked to the window and noticed Quil's head had disappeared.

"Gosh he is so annoying" I said.

I was standing very close to Seth, given their is only a small amount of roof to stand on. I could feel him laugh and I looked up to him. He nodded his head

"Ya he is"

I laughed with him. Then I stopped and frowned. He looked down worriedly.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

I took a few seconds before I answered.

"You make me feel very short" I said. He burst out laughing. I stared at him, glaring a little. He stood laughing for almost a full minute, until he calmed down and chuckled. Finally he stopped, shaking his head and wiping tears from his eyes. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"like I haven't heard that before" he said still smiling. I started to walk towards the window but before I could get there, he was in front of me. I looked up at him still glaring slightly.

"I'm sorry" he said his face looked so worried that I was the one who started laughing.

"Don't blown a vein" I said smiling at him. His worried look disappeared and he smiled gently down at me. He turned towards the window and climbed in, he then turned around and offered his hand to me.

I took it gently and he helped me through the window. I smiled at him and curtsied saying

"Thank-you good sir" He laughed and bowed

"My pleasure m'lady" I smiled at him, hooked my arms through his and skipped out of my room pulling him with me. I was hungry again so I wanted to go and eat supper. I skipped down the stairs as Seth walked keeping pace with me. It annoyed me how he could walk while I had to skip to keep up. Emily was in the kitchen finishing up supper. I smiled at her and plopped down into a chair beside Sam. Seth sat beside me. I looked up at Sam and smiled.

"sup man?" I asked putting my best New yorker accent. He laughed.

"chillin you?" he said said using a Texan accent. I started to laugh

"Your not very good at accents" He raised his eyebrow at me and I smiled saucily. We all ate supper together minus Brady, Collin, Embry and Leah who went home. It was a nice dinner, even with Quil's meat comments. Which thankfully Seth made him stop. After two or three comments Seth had started bringing up past stupid things that he had done. Which shut him up pretty quickly. After we finished supper Sam turned to me, and said

"Raina, there is a bonfire this evening, where all the tribe legends will be told, everyone will be there, so I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

A bonfire, huh that would be fun, with everyone there, I was growing on everyone they were so cool and they actually seemed to like me. So I looked up at him and smiled

"Sure, that'd be cool" He smiled at me and looked at Emily they started discussing what food to bring.

Seth spoke up from beside me

"The bonfires are so much fun, and all the legends are true" he said. I nodded and asked, because I just had to

"So, uh, your going to be there?" He smiled brightly at me

"Ya, I will be" I smiled shyly up at him again.

"What are the legends about?" I asked. He hesitated then answered my question with a quick glance at Jake, which I noticed but ignored.

"You'll see" I nodded my head but something in my head was screaming that stuff was gonna change, something was coming and I didn't know what.


	6. Chapter 7

After supper I ran up to my room and got changed for the bonfire Sam had told me about. I was excited. I got to be with Seth. I smiled as I looked through my closet in search of a cute outfit. I decided on something a little warmer, it was getting cold. I chose my pair of apple skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. I grabbed a hoodie sweater, my favourite one, it was black with a red shadow of a hip hop dancer. They had given them to all the dance teams who had participated. I pulled it over my head and skipped to the bathroom. I wanted to do a one braid in my hair but I wasn't capable of doing it by myself. I hesitated but walked down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room including Emily. I looked at her and asked

"Emily?" She looked at me and smiled from her place on the couch

"Uh, could, you, um, braid my, uh hair,please?" I stuttered. She smiled even brighter.

"I'd love to, just one braid?" I smiled lightly at her and nodded. She motioned for me to sit on the floor in front of her and I sat down, she braided my long blond hair. I pulled it to the side and let it hang there as a side braid. I leaned back and smiled up at her

"Thanks Emily"

"No problem dear, anytime" I looked at Sam who was sitting beside her and he smiled at me

"We will be leaving in about 20 minutes" he said looking up at the clock. I nodded my head and said

"Okay, I'll be ready" I stood up and walked out, glancing at Seth under my eyelashes as I left. I walked back to the bathroom and applied a little makeup but nothing crazy. I looked at the clock on my cell, it had been 15 minutes I walked out the door and down the stairs slipping on a pair of grey converse sneakers as I went

"Ready to go?" A booming voice asked me. I turned and looked at Jake

"Yup!" I said popping on the "p" He smiled and said

" great, meet us out back" He said running out the back door. I shook my head as I walked outside, all these huge guys whom I had thought to be scary were just like children. I walked out the door and saw everyone crowded around,talking. I looked over them quickly seeing only Sam, Emily, Quil, Jared, Jake, Paul and then I saw him, Seth. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. I looked down then to the ocean. A few seconds later a shadow loomed over me.

"hey" Seth said, he was standing quite close to me so I looked up craining my neck

"hey" I repeated smiling up at him. He was smiling back his pearl white teeth flashing.

"ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head. He held out his arm, I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow

"M'lady" he said. I burst out laughing as he continued

"Shall I accompany you to our grand ball" I laughed and looped my arm through his.

"Why certainly good sir" I said putting on one of my amazing British accents. I loved accents, and it was what made me an amazing actress. He smiled down at me and we walked behind everyone else, following them a little slower. I broke the silence.

"So, what you said earlier about the legends being true, were you joking around or being serious?" I asked, what he had said had been on my mind for a while now, and I couldn't let it go. He looked uncomfortable but answered

"I was being serious, yes they are true, and some of them are scary" he paused "but you have me to hold on to, I'm a good cuddler" he said grinning down at me

I glanced up at him, raising my eyebrow.

"really?" I asked "you seem sure of yourself"

He laughed and smiled down at me

"yes, yes I am"

I smiled back at him but didn't reply since I really believed he would be. His chest was so perfectly shaped and I could only imagine how nice it would be to lay my head and rest...whoa...where did that come from? I wondered. The expression on my face must have been weird because he looked worried

"Raina, whats wrong?" he asked.

"nothing" I said snapping out of my little daydream. He nodded not convinced.

"sure" he said. We were now approaching a little campsite, everyone was there plus a few people I didn't know. We walked up to people and Quil smirked at me

"took you long enough to walk here, got distracted?" I rolled my eyes at him

"well, not all of us, have freakishly long legs, and are, like, on steroids" I said smiling sweetly at him.

He scowled for a moment when Sam, Paul and Jake, went

"Burn!" at the exact same time. Then he grinned evilly at me. He glanced behind us and grinned even bigger. A moment later Seth was tackled to the ground by Jared. I frowned, confused.

"Wha-" I was cut of as Quil picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"no, Quil, put me down!" I said a little winded.

"No" he said. He started moving, running towards what I figured to be the ocean.

"No, Quil, NO!" I screamed kicking my feet and pounding my fists on his back.

He only laughed, we were almost to the water now, so I screamed

"SETH! HELP ME!" I could see him behind tackled by Jared and Paul. I kept kicking at Quil. He reached the edge of the water.

"ready to go swimming?" he asked chuckling darkly.

"NO! QUIL PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. He laughed again. I hadn't told anybody and I was not going to admit this to Quil, but I didn't know how to swim, I was sorta petrified of water. I started freaking out, was he really gonna drop me?, I decided to try my own tactic. I lifted myself up a little and put my hand in his hair and started pulling pieces out, one by one.

"Ow!" he said

"hey, yo Raina, ow!" I laughed darkly as he did before.

"Put me on the ground or I keep going" I threatened. He was quiet for a moment, he was now ankle deep in the water, he started lifting me over his shoulder, slowly

"No, Quil, Please!" I said as I wound my hand deeper into his hair, I could hear him intake his breathe a little at the pain. A few moments later I felt myself being lifted of again, and he jumped into the next wave holding me onto his back.

"Quil!" I yelled, but at the wrong time, a huge mouthful of water came into my mouth choking me, I couldn't breathe, I squeezed my eyes tightly together and waited it out, trying to keep myself came up a few seconds later and I was still coughing and choking. I was still on his back. He ran quickly away from the waves. I was still coughing, although I could breathe better now, but I was still a little panicky.

"Shit, Raina, are you okay?" He asked me worriedly, he was holding me bridal style now. He had kept walking and we were now at the shore, met by a worried looking Sam and a furious/ worried Seth. Quil set me on my feet. I toppled a bit, but Seth put out his arm to keep me upright, he kept his arm around my waist. I turned and glared a Quil.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." I said through my teeth. He grinned

"my bad Ray" I raised my eyebrow, I wanted to say more but my throat was hurting incredibly so I didn't. I focused on the fact that I was completely soaking wet. My clothes and my hair. Thankfully the little amount of makeup I had on, was waterproof. Seth turned away and led me towards the fire. He sat me down on a log. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You sure, your okay?"

I nodded and said

"Ya, but my throat hurts, like crazy"

"the salt in the water does that" A few moments later Emily came and sat beside me

"how you feeling?" she asked, in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine" I said.

"You sure?" she asked, she looked really worried.

"I'm fine Emily, really, I mean, Quil is just a major idiot, and I blame his lack of brain, but I'm fine, my pride is more hurt than anything" I said. She nodded

"They all have their moments of childishness" she said laughing a little. We sat in silence as I watched the fire, the colour was a bluish green, I was completely absorbed in watching it and jumped slightly when someone poked me.

"Hmm?" I said looking over. It was Emily,

"I wanted to introduce you to Kim, Jared's girlfriend, my niece Claire, Paul's Girlfriend Rachel, also Jacob's sister, and Renesmee, Jake's girlfriend" I looked up at all of them and smiled shyly while waving. Rachel looked quite a bit like Jake,so I guesses it was her. I was guessing that the other Quileute was Kim, she seemed a little plain but still pretty. Claire, obviously Emily's niece, was 6, and completely adorable. So, Renesmee must be the pale girl with bronze hair, she was beautiful, it made me self conscious just being near her.

"Food's ready" Kim said smiling at me. I nooded

"cool"

"If we want to get any food at all, we have to get it now, because the boys will eat it all!" Renesmee said laughing. I laughed too, it was true the boys here did tend to eat a lot.

"Come on, it's ladies first" Rachel said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the tables that were set up not far from the fire. There was a ton of food! Enough to feed two armies! I took a plate and took a spoonful of macaroni salad, and a handful of chips. As I was about to walk away from the table, someone said

"Raina!" I turned and say Sam.

"ya?" I asked

"We have a surprise for you!" I frowned in confusion, I didn't like surprises. He ignored my face. He turned around and grabbed something, and place it on my plate, it was a hamburger. Was this supposed to be funny? I didn't like meat, he knew that. What the hell was going on? I though I could trust Sam, was I wrong again? I looked up at him shock and hurt in my eyes.

"Its a tofu burger, Raina" he said calmly still smiling. I broke out my own smile. I knew he wouldn't try to hurt me like that, he was an awesome big brother.

"Thanks Sam" I said giving him a side hug. He laughed

"No, problem, but you have to start eating more, I worry about you." He said looking down at me. I smiled back

"Okay, I will" then I added in a childish tone

" we can't worry, little Sammy, now can we?"

He laughed and pointed at me

"Watch it kid" I shrugged and laughed.

I went back to the table and placed the tofu burger into a bun and smothered it in ketchup, mayo, mustard and relish. I walked back to the fire and sat down beside Seth,who was anxiously waiting for Emily to say the boys could eat, I laughed to myself, all the guys acted like they haven't eaten since last week, when we just ate at suppertime, I was only eating this because I hadn't really eaten much at supper. Finally Emily announced the food was ready and all the boys rushed to get food, I watched in amazement as they surrounded the now small fragile looking table and piled plates high with food. Emily laughed

"this is normal Raina" she said smiling at me

"And this is only the first course, we will be having snacks around the fire and all that." Kim said watching them all.

"They are all insane" I laughed

"Hungry Insane" Renesmee agreed.

"They are like a pack of hungry dogs" I mused. I felt Emily go stiff beside me and looked at them all, the looked uncomfortable but were trying not to show it, so I ignored it. What had I said wrong? Then Renesmee burst out laughing

"I completely agree!" Renesmee must be about my age, and I was thinking that we might become good friends, she was pretty cool. I laughed with her. About half an hour later, more people showed up they were introduced to me as Billy, Jacob's father, Old Quil, Quil's grandpa and Sue Clearwater, Seth and Leah's mother. I smiled and said hi. By this time it was completely dark outside and the bluish green fire was glowing. I was sitting between Seth and Renesmee. Renesmee who insisted I call her Nessie and I spent most of the time talking about random things, it was nice to finally have someone my age around to talk to. Another half our passed and Billy whistled, I assumed to call everyone to the fire. I looked at Seth

"The legends are gonna start soon" He whispered in my ear he leaning close to me and his warm breath tickled my neck.

"The scary ones?" I asked grinning a little. He laughed lightly.

"Yes" We were sitting on a blanket, he sat back a bit, supporting himself on his arm, one behind him and the other almost on my other side, so I was sort of wrapped in his embrace. He continued whispering.

"I will protect you" I laughed lightly

"I don't doubt that" He smiled brightly at me. Our faces were so close, we stared into each others eyes, our lips moving closer to each other unconsciously. Then Billy cleared his throat. Seth and I pulled away a little but stayed seated together. Damn him. Whoa, wait, did I almost kiss Seth? I had to admit it to myself, I had a crush on Seth Clearwater and I've known him hardly even a day.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe since the beginning but we have always had magic in our blood" Billy said starting the legend, magic, seriously I thought, there is no such things, Seth is joking, these can't be true? Can they?

"We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare of our enemies and protect our tribe." He continued, his deep voice, added a mysterious air to the story. Wolves? Seriously?

"One day our warriors came across a creature, it looked like man but was hard like stone and cold like ice. Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart...but only fire would completely destroy lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, they were right. She took her vengeance on the village. Our elder chief Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third wife could see he would lose. The third wife was no magical being with no special power but one: courage. The third's wife sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe." He paused. I felt Seth's eyes on me. Could this all me true, shape shifting humans, cold people, my eyes were frozen wide open as I listened to Billy as he continued.

" Over time our enemies have disappeared, but one remains..the cold ones. Our magic awakens only when they come near" He said. Which meant that if this was true there would still be shape shifters here today right? Wow?. He continued but with less severity.

"The tribes shape shifting comes with many abilities, great strength, speed, enhanced hearing, body heat, and the power of true love" As he said this I became confused, what could these wolves, like, love people to kill them, hah, I thought, but Billy continued

"Imprinting,the power of love. All of us have a soul mate, we find ours by imprinting, Once a member of our tribe see's their imprint, nothing else matters, gravity doesn't hold them to the ground its their imprint that holds them to the earth, the third wife was this to Taha Aki, when she died, he became so heart broken that he laid with her body until one day he wandered into the woods and never returned. It is impossible to loose an imprint, for both people." Wow...love at first sight much? I knew it was getting late and I was pretty tired. So I leaned on Seth a little, he shifted a little to allow me to rest on him. I had been right, his chest was nice to rest on. Billy had finished and everyone was talking amongst themselves and I just sat it thought. The third wife was pretty dang cool, I mean give up her life for everyone. Wow. I was then passed a bag of chips which I passed on. Wow, more snacks, I chuckled in my head as I thought about my comment earlier and how they eat like a pack of dog. I paused. Or maybe a pack of wolves. I paused again

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled sitting up quickly, pulling away from Seth. Everyone turned to me. Could they be what I think they are? Whoa, Raina, don't get ahead of yourself, they're gonna think your insane and ship you of to a mental hospitable, but what if they are. I looked over to Sam who was staring at me, very seriously and then turned to look at Seth who's eyes were pleading at me, was it for me to catch on to their huge secret or was it the pain that I had pulled away. Finally the silence was broken by Sam

"Raina, what are you thinking?" he asked watching me his eyes intense. I'm sure my eyes were wide open and I must have looked like a complete maniac.

"Raina.." Seth prompted.

I looked to him.

"Your..." I said then paused

"are you...?" I didn't finished, just looked at Sam. He nodded

"Yes Raina, we are" Oh my god, they are freaking wolves! holy shit, my brother is a wolf. I have been hanging out with wolves for the last two days, and worse yet I have a major crush on a wolf!. I could feel everyone still staring at me.

"are we on the same page?" I asked my voice slightly shaky. I could hear Quil laughing silently or trying to be silent. Sam spoke

"Yes, I think we are Raina, we are shape shifting wolves" he said

"Werewolves in other words" Quil said laughing.

I looked away from Sam and to the fire. I continued staring into the fire, for almost 5 minutes until I looked around the circle again

"Okay" I said looking a Sam

"You don't care?" he asked me looking a little sceptical, probably due to my calm reaction, I didn't really tend to be a big drama queen.

"No, it's cool actually" I said. It was true, they could all turn into wolves. That's pretty cool, I have to admit. He smiled at me and everyone let out a breathe. I could feel the tension subside and everyone went back to their own conversations. I looked at Seth

"Are you one too?" I asked him. He nodded

"Ya, I am" He smiled a small smile at him. His eyes caught mine and I got lost in them again. It was as if I could stare into them all day. It was like we were already dating, the way he would watch me all the time and how he was so protective of me. It was like a love at first sight...

"WHOA!" I yelled out, and once again everyone turned to look at me, but all I saw was Seth smiling at me. He nodded

"Ya." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly

"Yes, Raina Uley, I imprinted on you and I freakin love you!" he said, with that he kissed me gently on the lips and the group of people around us awwwd at the same time, but I hardly heard them. I looked into Seth's eyes. He was mine and I was his, soul mates, nothing could change that. How could my life go from horrible, to perfect in two days. I smiled at him, but sighed internally, how long would this last?


End file.
